Two Crazy Girls In The Naruto World
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: Yes- it's one of those crazy stories where two girls that know each other through PMS fall into the Naruto world and have to conceal their knowledge of what's going to happen and chose sides between Akatsuki and Konoha. Pure Humor. Some AkatsukiXOCs
1. Chapter 1

This is one of those stories where two girls that only know each other by fan fiction get transported into the magic world of Naruto!

I don't own Naruto, nor do I own Akira158- who owns her own person and I own my own person- which is actually me.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:

:Airianne POV: -That's me~

"I tear my heart open, I sew my self shut.

My weakness is… that I care to much.

And my scars remind me, that the past is real.

I tear my heart open… just to feel." I sang along with the song, "Scars" by Papa Roach. I just love that song- and I shit you not when I say I'm always listening to music. It's my way of blocking out the real world and crawling into my own. Now, don't get me wrong, I love this world. I have good friends, amazing brothers, a cooler-than-most mom and kick-ass dad. I have two awesome, lovable dogs and I live a pretty good life. That doesn't stop me from wishing I lived in an anime world- like Naruto. Being a ninja would be sooooo cool!

I looked at the clock- almost 6 pm. I had another 3 hours to wait till my favorite tv show is on. It's this show called Ghost Adventures that I mainly obsess over because of the smexilisious guy, Zak Bagans, that's the host/lead investigator. It's also pretty funny. My friends were coming over to watch it with me- all of them having gotten interested in the show after I forced them to watch at least one episode- and they should be here right about-

"Airy-poo~!" Now. I rolled my eyes at the voice that called me. Anders could be so childish. I got up from my computer, exiting out of Fanfiction- my favorite website where I can read about my favorite characters from my favorite shows- and Google images. I had been searching "The outsiders- Sodapop" because we recently watched the movie and read the book, "The Outsiders" in my English class and Sodapop was one of the cutest characters in the book and movie~

I locked my computer- a habit I got into after my youngest older brother (I was cursed with three of them) decided to snoop around in my computer- and plugged my earphones into my I-phone that was still playing Scars and left one of the earphones in my ear, the other hanging down my shoulder. I shoved my I-phone into the pocket of my skinny jeans and traveled down the stairs- followed by my loyal dogs, Blood and Zero. Weird names, I know. I named Blood- a German Shepherd- Blood because he has a red-ish tent to his fur. Zero is a husky who I named after a character from this manga called "Mammotte Lollipop". As soon as I stepped down from the last step of the stairs, I was greeted by all my friends standing at the doorway with my irritated oldest brother standing behind them.

"You guys are a little early." I told them. They were. I wasn't expecting them for another hour and a half.

"Well, we had nothing better to do and decided we wanted to see that movie you were so… happy about. The one you and Serena watched in English." My friend Alex spoke. All of my friends were dudes- minus two of them. I was kind of a tomboy, which was something my mom wasn't particularly found of. She tried getting me out of being a tomboy- every time she would come to visit, she would buy me about ten skirts. I hardly ever wore them.

"You couldn't have called and told me before you came over?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Anders, the one who called me "Airy-poo", shrugged.

"Didn't think to." He said. I rolled my eyes once more- they hardly ever think. I couldn't even begin to tell you about all the stupid things they've done. Alex and Anders are probably the most moronic ones out of the bunch of them. Anders has written 'Dumbass' on his forehead and walked around a whole day downtown with a grin on his face, and Alex once made me and Serena- one of my only girl friends- go on a wild goose chase looking for him at Disney World. We found him eating hotdogs with our friend, Ryan, after running around for forty minutes looking for them!

What was I doing again? Oh, right.

"Well, Alex you make as much popcorn as we have. Ryan, go get the cokes out of the fridge in the garage. Jack, go put the movie in the dvd player downstairs- the movie is right on top of it- and everyone else go sit down and shit." I demanded. I was sort of the undeclared leader of the group- though Alex would deny that- and I wasn't about to let go of the opportunity of pushing them around. They did what I said, anyways.

Serena, Laura, and I decided to change into our pajamas up in my room. All of my friends would always spend the night at my house when a new Ghost Adventures show was on. If it was just re-runs we'd go to Ander's house and sleep there- though we would usually end up trying to get kicked out of department stores. Much more fun than some might think.

When the girls and I went down into our basement, we were met with the sight of the guys either sitting on the couch or on the floor with their sleeping bags and a bunch of pillows. They didn't bring the sleeping bags or the pillows- they always just leave them here in this empty room we have in the basement. It was supposed to be a bedroom, but we use it for quick storage. All the guys were either in their boxers and wife beaters or shirtless and in pants. I always found it strange that none of the guys wore pajama pants and a wife beater. Guess it was just a guy thing.

The movie was on and ready to play, the guys had just been waiting for us to get down. Bags and bowls of popcorn were scattered everywhere, as well as a large amount of coke cans.

I took my usual spot between Alex and Anders on the floor, and Serena sat behind me on the golden leather couch with Laura next to her. I could practically feel the ecstasy bursting off her in fireworks. She loved this movie to pieces. Alex put his bowl of popcorn between us so we could share and Anders handed me a coke. I told Jack to press play and the movie began. With the sound system on, a few minutes into the movie- right after the opening credits, the song "Gloria" by Van Morrison came on and echoed through the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my three brothers come down the stairs and join us- sitting on the couch.

About an hour into the movie- when my favorite character dies- I decided I didn't want to be all sad and down, so I got on my gmail on my I-phone. I scrolled down the emails from my friends- looking only for emails from fan fiction- and found one. It was a message reply from Akira158, a nice girl that lived on the other side of the world.

We had been talking in our previous messages about how cool it would be to live life as a ninja in the Naruto world. I replied quickly to her and right when I pressed 'send message', my world went black.

I suddenly had the feeling I was falling.

-.-.-

Yeah, it's one of those weird-crack-girls in the naruto world- stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter. This one's written in Akira158's POV as her own character- herself. I'm sort of mixing some of our messages together.

I wrote the outline, and she made it more her-ish. I wanna make it longer, but I don't know what to do.

:.:.:.:.:.:

:Ashley's POV:

I had just gotten back from school and, not having finished my homework at school, I guess I wasn't really supposed to be able to relax, but I did. I usually did it at the last moment.

School had been a pain- my friend was sick, and she was the only one I could really talk to more than anyone. I still had other friends, but they weren't as fun to be with. No offence to them. My brother and sister weren't home, neither were my parents, but there was a large stack of chocolate chip cookies on the counter and a note saying I was allowed to have a couple. Grinning, I took one of the cookies and bit into it. Pure ecstasy, I'm telling you. Amazing and totally drool-worthy. Though usually, that's only said about guys, but I'm not interested in them.

I got on my computer and turned it on- logging into my account and then getting online. I went to fan fiction first, checking my inbox- and seeing there was a reply from Ketsueki No Kuki, I clicked on it to respond.

_Dude, you are SO much more epic than I am. Just admit it!_

We had been arguing for a while over who was more epic, her or I. I smiled- she should really just give up. I was going to win the war.

_I love Madara too- Tobi's adorable and all, but Madara's just friggin' sexy. There's no denying that._

_I'm SOOOO pumped it's Friday! We have to do some more school stuff with that date-auction thingy and advertise and shit. NO CLASSES~! Not to mention Zak's show is on~ Oh how I wove him. I honestly don't think I'd be able to chose between Madara and Zak. Well, Zak would win, actually. You know- considering he's the only one that actually exists._

_XD You are hilarious~ I'm pretty sure your friend would be freaked out too. But I do love her name._

_I'd love to live in the Naruto world too- I mean, hardly anyone wouldn't! Kick-ass, eat ramen, and enjoy the smokin' hot guys~ Wouldn't that be soooo enjoyable?_

_Watching my favorite movie- "The Outsiders" with all my friends. I'm replying to you while my fav guy dies. First time I saw that part, I'm not shitting you when I say I fucking cried. I seriously think all hot guys should be immortal._

I laughed, rolling my eyes. Ketsueki was sort of obsessed with hot guys- it only figures she'd want them all to be immortal.

I typed my response to her- basically saying she was the epic one, Madara is sexy, Friday's rock, and that kicking butt, eating ramen, and staring at eye-candy would be very enjoyable. And of course, that hot guys should be immortal. The second I clicked the 'send message' button, my world went black, and I got the strange feeling that I was… falling.

Falling down, hard and fast.

But, _shit_. I haven't done my homework yet.

:.:.:

Sorry it's not as long as the first chapter, I sent Akira what I had written, which was really about this length and she personalized it a bit so it was more her.


	3. Chapter 3

We finally arrive~ yeah. Akatsuki, trouble, ramen, and more trouble... And more Ramen.

:.:.:.:.:.:

:Airianne POV:

I snapped back into consciousness when I heard people talking- a care-free, light voice, a dark and hidden pain-filled one, and then a wise, calming and soothing voice. They belonged to men, that much I knew.

I opened my eyes and all I could see was a clear, soaring sky.

"Hey, look!" A loud, obnoxious voice sounded- it was the same care-free one I heard moments before. I couldn't place my finger on it, but that voice just sounded so damn familiar. "She's waking up!" The voice shouted.

With a groan, I propped my elbows down on the green grass and sat up all the way, rubbing the back of my head and then groaning once more as a headache hit me full on. I hate headaches. I looked up at where the voices were, and saw three _very _familiar people. Had I ever met them? No. Have I seen them? Yes. Should they exist? Definitely not.

"Hey, you okay?" The voice I kept hearing, coming from a guy with blond hair and blue eyes, asked me as he squatted down to see me at eye-level. I stared at him with eyes wide. He had the blond hair, the blue eyes, the bright, OH-MY-GOD-MY-EYES, orange and jumpsuit, and the three whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

It was Naruto Uzu-fucking-maki.

It took all my willpower to hold my scream down, so I don't freak them out, but then I heard a scream come from right next to me. I looked over to my right, and saw a girl a few years younger than me lying down, looking at the Naruto-guys with just as wide eyes as I had.

"Told you they'd scream when they saw that hideous jumpsuit." Sasuke, the deep and dark and pain-filled voice, said. The words 'Holy fucking shit' kept repeating in my head as I tried to calm down. Yeah, it didn't help.

"Are you two okay? We were just walking back from one of our missions and saw something crash- came over here and found you two. You alright?" Naruto asked. He looked both me and the other girl up and down, before scrunching up his nose. "You're dressed pretty weird. You girls ninja's or civilians?" he asked.

The girl next to me and I couldn't respond. We were too busy freaking out about being in the NARUTO WORLD! How the hell did I get here anyway?

"U-Um…" The girl next to me- about 13 years old with Chinese-heritage looks and black hair with brown highlights that went to mid back, and dark brown eyes that were still wide with shock.

"Civilians. But we've been planning on becoming ninja's. We ran away from our old town because they were very… against all things weapon-y and ninja-y." I quickly lied. I had always been good at lying- mostly because I grew up around a bunch of guys and a lot of them were mischief makers.

"Ha!" I heard Sasuke fake laugh. I looked over at him and instantly glared- my eyes showing him in as much hate as I could muster. I was still shocked, but not even shock could stop my hatred of the bastard-Uchiha-brat.

"Got something to say to me?" I asked in a growl. I could be very intimidating when I wanted to be- a gift from growing up with my three older brothers~ They were good for something.

Sasuke seemed slightly surprised that someone- a girl, no less- was back talking and glaring at him. Psh, like I was gonna give into his 'charms'.

"Hn." He grunted before turning away from me to look in a different direction.

I rolled my eyes and slowly stood up- my bones sore from the impact of landing. I guess we just fell from the sky.

"You can come with us to Konoha, and we can see if you can get into the academy." Kakashi, the old, silver haired guy with the calm and wise voice told us.

I nodded, and out of the corner of my eye I could see the other girl nod too.

"Let's go talk to the Hokage." And without another word, the guys of team 7 turned around and walked away, towards, what I assumed, was Konoha. I looked towards the black haired girl and waited for her to start walking and when she did I walked with her.

We didn't talk, not even when we arrived at Konoha. Naruto and Sasuke went their separate ways, Naruto leaving with a big grin on his face after I told him I would love to be his friend, and Sasuke walking away in his usual broody manor. Kakashi lead us to the Hokage tower and into the 3rd Hokage's office, where the old man sat at his desk that I knew would soon be taken over by Tsunade.

"Who are these girls?" Sarutobi asked, eyeing us and our clothing suspiciously. I had watched all the Naruto episodes- and a few of the shipuuden episodes, so I knew just about everyone.

Kakashi nodded at us, and so I took it upon myself to answer who I was and hopefully the girl standing next to me would do the same.

"My name is Airianne." I introduced myself. "Ashley." The girl next to me spoke. Her voice was sort of quite, but not really. I think we were both still shocked. I mean, how many times does a person get sucked into a completely different world, based on an anime you could only be in in your dreams? Not often.

"We're from…" I searched my mind for a name that could be a very small hidden village, "Yamiichigakuru." I answered. From a fan fiction I wrote- I knew that Yamiichi meant City Of Darkness. I would've chosen something… lighter, but that was the only one I knew.

"Yamiichigakuru? I've never heard of that town." Sarutobi stated, suspicion rising.

"It's a very well hidden village. It's like a maze. They prefer not to get messed up in the war that's going on and hate ninjas and all things that seem to be against peace." The girl next to me spoke up. She wasn't bad at lying. She was quick minded.

I saw Sarutobi's suspicion disappear, and a smile set upon his face.

"Well, then. I will enroll you two into the academy and you may reside in one of the Konoha Apartments together. I already have a room for the two of you- Kakashi told me beforehand. He'll lead you to the apartment. Class starts tomorrow at the Academy at eight!" And with that, we were kicked out of his office. Well, that was fast.

Kakashi did as he was told, and led us to our apartments, reading Icha Icha Paradise the entire way there. I had always wanted to know what was in that book. But there was no way I was about to ask him.

"We're here." Kakashi announced without even looking up from the orange book of porn. He tossed us each a key- which we both caught with ease- and then telling us we would be sharing the room 32D on the fourth floor. He poofed out and left me with the complete stranger that came to this world with me.

I looked over at her with a creeped out look on my face, before shaking my head and walking into the glass doors of the complex. I didn't actually walk into them, but I opened them to walk through. The girl followed me. I took the stairs up to the fourth floor- seeing no elevator, and soon found room 32D.

We walked into the room and took a good look around. It was nice, though it looked like it used to be two rooms and a wall was torn down. There were two doors, the one we walked into, and one about eight feet next to it. Right in the middle of those eight feet, the carpet was split in half. One side, the side we were on, had a blue and black theme, while the other one had a gray and white theme. The blue and black side had black carpeting, dark blue walls, black window drapes, a small kitchen with stainless steel appliances and black granite counters, and a separate bedroom with a large, queen sized bed that had a normal blue bed spread and silk black sheets. The bathroom had blue tile flooring and black walls, a large separate shower and bath, and a sink that were all blue. It was a little weird, but I liked it.

The second side of the room- the grey and white side- had the same thing, but in grey and white. The floor was grey, the walls white, the bedspread was grey and the silk sheets were white, and the bathroom had white tile and grey walls.

"I'll take this side." Ashley said as she walked over to the grey and white side of the room. I nodded my head. I preferred blue and black over white and grey. Ashley set down a bag that was on her back on the ground, and I realized then that there was a bag on my back too. So I took it off and set it down, not bothering to see the contents.

"So… we're in the Naruto world." I said awkwardly, sitting down on the couch that was put right in the middle of the room- it was green. Right in front of the couch was a TV, but it obviously wasn't the kind we had in our world. Ashley came and sat down next to me, nodding.

"I'm Airianne, but my friends call me Air." I told her. She looked a bit shocked, but recovered and told me her name. "I'm Ashley." she said.

"Do you know how we got here?" I asked her. She shook her head, "I was just replying to a friend of mine on this website called fan fiction, and when I pressed the button that said 'Send Message' and blacked out and BAM! Here I am." She answered with a gesture of her hands.

"Same here. I was replying to some chick from the Philippines." I told her with a shrug and a yawn- finding myself incredibly tired.

"Really? I'm from the Philippines." She said. We sat there, on that oddly out of place couch, for a few minutes in silence before something stuck me. I'm pretty sure the same thing stuck her too, considering we had matching looks of shock on our face.

"Ketsueki?" "Akira?" We both asked each other in shouts at the same time. Another moment of silence later, I finally spoke. "This is one fucked up place." I said. Ashley only nodded.

"So… what do you propose we do now?" Ashley asked me. I shrugged once more.

"Well, we have odd clothing for this world- so let's go…" I gulped as the word I hated the most came out of my mouth, "_Shopping._"

"You're exactly like you are on fan fiction." Ashley stated bluntly. I sighed, before grabbing my pair of keys Kakashi gave me and we walked out our doors. Twirling the ring that the key was on around my finger, I hummed as we walked side by side to the nearest clothing store.

"Wait," Ashley said just as we were about to walk into a store called "Konoha Trends". While we were walking, a bunch of people were staring at us oddly- like we were from a different world.

… Oh, wait. We are. Heheh.

"Yeah?" I asked her, now having warmed up to the girl knowing she wasn't a complete stranger- just one that I had never met in person.

"We don't have any money." I seriously felt like slamming my head into a wall. So I did. It hurt.

"Let's go back to the apartment, then!" I said harshly, upset with myself. I should've realized. I didn't have any money on me from when I sent the message and came to this world.

So we walked back to the apartment, each of us going through our own doors that led to our own side.

"Hey, Air." Ashley called out. I looked over to her, she was standing at the coffee table that sat in front of the out-of-place couch and the tv, holding a white envelope in her hand.

"It's from the Hokage." Ashley said. I walked over to her and watched as she opened the envelope. A large wad of green paper fell out- CASH!

"Huh, looks like the Hokage gave us some money for stuff. Alright, we can go buy clothes now." Ashley said, handing me half of the money. Apparently, the wad of cash was a thousand-fucking-bucks, because I got five hundred.

I looked at Ashley, really looked at her, and realized what she was wearing. "You're really going to go out looking like that?" I asked, laughing, "You look like a nun! No wonder the people here have been staring at us weirdly!" I laughed, clutching my stomach.

Ashley was staring at me blankly. "Says the girl in her pajamas." I suddenly stopped laughing and looked down at what I was wearing.

Ah, _fuck._

* * *

><p>Next chapter should be in Normal POV. Yeah.<p> 


End file.
